Slow Dance
by The Apple of Discord
Summary: An look at life in and out of the tower with a bunch of lovesick teens. Dances and the mall are just a small part of what goes on in the life of theese troubled teens. Also, Raven learns what it is like to let her hair down and have a good time!


Im Baaaaaaaaaack!!!!! And better than ever! I am in da typing mood and I am feelin good!!! Hold on ladies and gents because the munkey is back in action!!

**Disclaimer:** I dont own the Teen Titans. But I just saved a lot of money on car insurance by switching to Gieco. (Just kidding, Im only 13!)

Thinking Talking Flashback

Your teenage years are some of the most difficult years of your life. They are confusing, scary, and sometimes just plain weird, if you know what I mean. So, as I take you on a journey through the lives of five incredible teens, I would like to remind you that these teenagers are under the influence of today's society.

I still cant believe I decided to come. What the hell was I thinking? Thought the distressed teen, staring regretfully out the window. This is Starfires fault she pouted, remembering he little dare session earlier that morning.......

Raven, RAVEN! called Starfire, running down the hall to greet her fellow team mate, who had just emerged from her bedroom and was about to go to breakfast. Raven said Star again when she caught up and took a breath.

Yes? The dark teen replied, raising an eyebrow.

Are you going to the dance that Robin mentioned last night? I do hope you thought about it. I am going and I request your presence. said Star hopefully.

Raven did recall Robin mentioning it and Stars sudden ecstasy once Robin explained what a dance was. She couldnt deny that she hadnt thought about it, because she had.  Yes I did think about it, but I do not think that I will go.

Starfire seemed unperturbed by this, to Ravens surprise. That's what they (Ravens eyebrow was yet again raised at the mention of they) thought youd say, so they told me to dare you. Starfire pulled a small slip of paper out of her pocket and read the seemingly small print  I dare you to go to the dance. She then slipped the paper back into her pocket. Now you must come! she sung triumphantly.

Actually, no, Im not coming. Raven said As if to end the conversation, she turned on her heel to commence to the kitchen, but was yet again interrupted by Starfire.

I tripple-dog dare you! said Star desperately, and Raven saw that she was yet again clutching the small slip of paper.

Look, I said no said Raven, who was starting to get a little angry.

Oh, your just poultry teased Starfire, doing a ridiculous dance that resembled a chicken.

Poultry? thought Raven. Star, let me see that paper she requested, and Starfire handed it to her, still doing her strange chicken dance. Raven read the miniscule handwriting. If she says no, say I dare you to go to the dance. If she still says no, say, I tripple-dog dare you. Nowhere did it say to do a stupid chicken dance.

Why do you want me to go? Raven asked.

We want you to have fun for once replied Starfire simply.

Raven turned her head away from the window and observed her fellow team mates. Starfire and Cyborg were the only ones in uniform. Truthfully, Raven didnt think Starfire owned anything else, not that she didnt look nice in her uniform. Cyborg complained that he could never find anything in his size. Robin did not have his mask on, revealing two large blue eyes. He wore a pair of jeans and a simple yellow button-up tee shirt. Beast Boy was wearing cargo jeans and an orange button-up tee that wasnt buttoned up to revealed a plain white tee underneath. As for herself, she wore a black and light purple plaid skit and dark purple baby tee.

As Cyborg pulled the T-car into the parking lot of the warehouse where the dance was to be held, Raven saw multicolored lights flashing in the windows. She could hear the music pounding, and felt the vibrations when she stepped out of the car. When they entered the building, they saw that it was packed with people. The picked out a table near the back and set down their coats and purses. As the others made to leave for the dance floor, Raven sat down at the table. Beast Boy held back and asked her if she was coming. She just replied I said I would come, not dance. He just shrugged and left.

From the table, Raven could see pretty much everything that was happening on the dance floor. She watched Robin tutor Starfire how to dance. Beast Boy was pretty good, and all Cyborg did was the robot. Starfire danced pretty well once she got the hang of it and Robin was not to bad himself. A few slow songs were scattered throughout the other fast-paced songs. Raven was frequently asked to dance, but declined all of the invitations. She was actually glad when the last song came around because she was positively bored of watching everyone else dance. The last song, of course, was a slow song, and Raven was genuinely surprised when Beast Boy came weaving through the tables towards her. He stopped and smiled. Hey Rae, wanna dance? he asked only sounding a small bit nervous.

Raven knew she had to accept, Sure, she answered, and allowed Beast Boy to lead her back to the dance floor. She knew this was coming. Satrfire had secretly dared her to slow dance with at least one boy, and she promised to do the same. Sure enough when she arrived, Starfire was dancing with Robin and the two were really quite close, as they has done countless times tonight. When they were positioned in a comfortable spot on the floor, Beast Boy clasped his hands around her waist and she circled her arms around his neck, just as she has saw Star do it with Robin. Raven felt almost completely relaxed, and the movements came naturally to her. Her and Beast Boy were almost the same height, but she still had to tilt her head to look into his face. But when she did this, she saw him give her a sly smile, and she felt his hands slide down her hips so that they were very low around her waist. She shot him a glare, even though she knew it would do nothing. The song seemed to last forever, and secretly, Raven wished it _would _last forever. About half way through, Raven realized exactly how close they were, which was very close, they were almost touching, but to her tremendous surprise, this did not really bug her.

After the song was over, the two stood there for a moment, and then parted and made their way back to the table.

Sooooo... Do you like? You must tell me, I am dying to know!!

And there will be more, dont you worry, my friends!!


End file.
